


just dance

by independentalto



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19576288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: It's the opening of Daisy's new restaurant Kitson, and she couldn't be happier to have her parents there.





	just dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



The dining room was packed with waitstaff scurrying around while precariously balancing plates. While Phil and Mel had had the good fortune to be seated next to a tranquil waterfall, their menu so far had been….decidedly less so.

“Shiitake mushroom chips?” Mel lifted one. “I’ve had it plenty of ways, but this…” Across from her, Phil crunched loudly on his, reaching for hers when she made no move to eat it.

CRUNCH. “C'mon, Mellie, at least try one.” With a sigh, Mel popped it into her mouth. “It’s good, right?”

“If those even touch our kitchen counter, you’re on the couch.” Phil was spared further threats by a light screech, the entire room turning to a young brunette woman in a stylish tuxedo pantsuit taking the stage with ease.

“Hey, everybody,” she waved. “I’m Daisy, and thanks for coming to the opening of Kitson. We’ve got a real good show for you tonight…”

“That’s our daughter,” Phil whispered to the next table. “She did this all on her own.” Mel held back her laugh – truly, they were proud of how far Daisy had come. They’d raised her well, it seemed.

She just wasn’t sure they’d raised her to serve…hipster food.

“But first, a dance,” Daisy finished warmly. “This first song goes out to my parents. Phil Coulson and Melinda May, everybody!” Phil did a funny little bow while Mel ducked her head. The band struck up, _The Blue Danube_ floating over their heads as tables began to pair off.

Phil smiled. Trust Daisy to choose their song – their first married dance, her first song coming into the world, and now the first of her many achievements. It was only fitting. “Well, you know what we have to do,” He held out his hand. “Dance with me?”

Mel took it, smiling.


End file.
